User blog:Mich, Michele
Overview Stats *HP - 6552 (+1100) *ATK - 2301 (+440) *DEF - 2406 (+440) *REC - 2203 (+440) Kit *LS: 40% boost to Def, 10% chance to reduce 20% of dmg taken & fills 4 BC after each turn *ES: Fills 2-3 BC when attacked *Hit Count: 10 (Max BC produced: 20) *Arena AI - Type 6 *BB: 15 combo Dark Single target attack (480% mod, 2 DC), mitigates 50% dmg & fills 5 BC *SBB: 18 combo Dark AoE attack (400% mod, 1 DC), mitigates 50% dmg, fills 8 BC & 80% boost to Def for 3 turns *UBB: 20 combo Dark AoE attack, 75% mitigation for 3 turns, fills 15 BC & fills 15 BC for 3 turns Comment Aaron... the first Dark mitigator, and he doesn't disappoint. However, comparing him to older mitigators who receive 7 star upgrades... well, to be frank, he pales in comparison to most of them. Don't get me wrong, he's very good but other mitigators offer some more variety to their kit which will be explained below. Other than that, his stats are solid as expected from a 7 star unit and BB management shouldn't be a problem with him. The DEF buff leaves something to be desired though. Comparison to Other Units Vs. Elimo *Stats - Aaron boasts superior HP (+99), ATK (+327) and DEF (+21) while Elimo has a bit more REC than him (+295) so Aaron wins from stats. *DC - This one is close but Elimo produces slightly more BC than Aaron since she has 3 DC on her 8 hits while Aaron has 2 on his 10 (24 v. 20) *LS - These two both have the probable reduction in damage taken part in their LS however Aaron has a superior LS because there's rarely any instance where you'll need Elimo's boost to drop rate & effectiveness of HC. Advantage: Aaron *BB - This is where it gets interesting: Both fill 3 roles each as Aaron's BB attacks, mitigates and fills BC whereas Elimo's BB heals, mitigates and removes statuses. If you aren't running a status null lead, Elimo's BB is pretty good here. If not, it'll depend on what you need more: BC or heals. While this may seem like an odd comparison, later contents will usually need you to always be near at full health and BB management is so easy with lots of various skills. Anyway, it all boils down to what you need more: Offense or Defense. *SBB - This time, Aaron does 4 things on his SBB but Elimo does 2 of those things as well. Comparing their DEF buffs, you'll survive better with Elimo's 140% DEF buff. The bad thing is that their buffs clash with each other but it's safe to use Aaron's SBB before Elimo's anyway. You'll get more BC production from Aaron's SBB while Elimo will heal you up back to health. Another case of what you need the most. However, if you're willing to try a trick used below, you'll be pleasantly surprised. *UBB - Here, Aaron's UBB dominates Elimo since it has way more BC production. Sure, Elimo has max heal and removes statuses but her BB can easily deal with that and her 3-5 BC fill when attacked is lackluster if Kikuri/Diana is in your team. *Overall - Aaron's got more BC management than Elimo however that doesn't amount to much in later content since you'll need to save more slots for units hence Elimo is better as she covers 4 roles: attacker, healer, status cleanser and DEF buffer. However, Aaron can still be used in a backup squad. Trick with Elimo This trick will have Elimo fire off her SBB using only 2 BC! You'll need: *Double Lucana lead (50% reduction in BB gauge required to BB) *Elder Hat (Reach Darkwalker in Arena, Reduces BB gauge by 25%) *Her ES unlocked. (reduces BB gauge by 20%) *Doing the math: 50% + 25% + 20% = 95% reduction in BB gauge required. *95% x 20 BC cost for BB = 1 BC cost. *95% x 20 BC cost for SBB = 1 BC cost. Total 2 BC. Vs. Edea *Stats - Aaron once again boasts 3 higher stats than his opponent. This time he has more ATK (+1), DEF (+74) and REC (+182) but falls short on HP (+53). However, due to Edea requiring a sphere for her ES, her stats topple Aaron's if it's equipped. *DC - Edea has a superior 36 BC produced compared to Aaron's 20. *LS - Aaron's LS is far better than Edea's since it works on every type whereas Edea requires a Mono Earth team for her LS to shine. The only good thing for rainbow squads is the other part of her LS which invalidates all critical damage received. Point: Aaron *BB - Their BBs are almost similar in that they both mitigate 50% dmg and generate up to 30 BC. However, later contents will be easier if you inflict status ailments on your opponent and Edea's BB applies Poison, Injury, Weak and Sick to attack. While Poison and Injury is always good, Sick is also a good option due to it being buffed recently. Instead of just lowering someone's REC, it now applies more elemental weakness damage and also increases the chance of getting affected by status ailments. Definitely great to help spread status ailments. Edea also has a nice Spark animation for her BB *SBB - Edea's SBB is just a carbon copy of her BB except with a higher chance to inflict the mentioned statuses while Aaron focuses on BB filling. This just means it's another type of what you really need: BB fill vs. Debuffing opponents. *UBB - Here, Edea produces an extra 1 BC over Aaron however his BC buffs completely outclass that. Other than that, Aaron actually has a superior UBB due to Edea only mitigating 75% for 1 turn and having a 10% chance to reduce 50% of enemy Atk. Something Zedus can do better and on his SBB as well. *Overall - Edea is a much more diverse unit due to being an attacker, debuffer, status cleanser and mitigator. If you like to lock down your opponents, Edea is your unit of choice. Otherwise, Aaron helps you fill your BB gauges. Vs. Deus *Stats - Aaron has superior ATK (+301) and REC (+431) while Deus boasts higher defensive stats. (HP +395, DEF +146) *DC - Deus drops a whopping 40 BC on normal attacks which are double Aaron's 20. *LS - While Deus gives 10% lower DEF on LS, It provides an extra 30% HP as well as 10% chance higher to reduce incoming damage at the cost of 4 BC/turn which is usually unnecessary as your BB management shouldn't be too bad. *BB - Deus actually attacks with his BB. Even though it's only 1 hit, it can drop 20 BC and it has an innate 50% BC drop but other than that, Aaron's BB has more BC generation and an extra 5 BC. *SBB - Another 1 hit wonder for Deus, this time having a DC of 25. While it still has less BC gen than Aaron, the 140% DEF buff will more than make up for it since you'll survive longer than with Aaron's 80%. *UBB - At a high cost of 40 BC for Deus' UBB, it's pretty decent. a 20 combo attack which boosts your DEF by 140%, mitigates 75% dmg for 2 turns & converts 100% of your DEF into ATK for 3 turns. While the mitigation is shorter than Aaron's, your damage output will be stronger since the DEF -> ATK will also use the 140% buff given by the UBB as well. *Overall - I feel Deus is better than Aaron simply due to the higher DEF buff. Sure it can get removed but so can Aaron's buffs which make it all the same. The 30% HP boost from Deus' LS will help better than Aaron's 4 BC fill and extra 10% DEF. Category:Blog posts